


Exorcism

by The_Exile



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Ana doesn't like being constantly asked for help by people who have heard of her special powers. She really doesn't like it when it sounds religious in a creepy way. She's starting to trust this girl though.





	Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - 'There's a first time for everything: First times' - pass 1

"Pippi, right?" asked Ana, surprised to see a girl Ninten's age other than his sisters suddenly turn up  on the doorstep. If his mother's rather embarrassing stories were anything to go by, Ninten was very shy around girls, probably something to do with his sisters teasing him mercilessly, and he rarely made female friends. Ana was glad to see a smile light the girl's face as she nodded to indicate her name had been remembered correctly, "Ninten's friend?"

"Um, we're not really friends, I barely know him. But he saved me from the zombies anyway," she blushed, "I suppose that's what people do for each other. Anyway, I... um... heard you had special powers or something...."

Ana sighed, trying to hide her irritation. No matter where she went or who she met, people only wanted her for her special powers, real or alleged. Still, if it was an acquaintance of Ninten's who really needed help, she couldn't very well refuse. 

"I do have some small talents. What can I help you with? if it is within my ability, I will do what I can."

"You lived in a Church, right? And you hear things from far away, or in the future. Do you think your powers might come... from above?"

"I cannot help you if it is about religion. The priest back home is an old friend of the family and I help him watch over the whole village, but I've also met a lot of people who tried to set up cults around me, or even called my powers the work of the Devil."

"It's not like that! It's a personal matter. It's about..." she whispered, "I was bitten by one of the zombies. I heard that can be enough to turn you into a zombie, and lately I've not been feeling well."

"It's almost certainly an infected wound. Some zombies have venomous bites, too," she said, trying to sound reassuring, "A hospital can treat this for you. You don't have to tell them it was a zombie. Lots of wild animals have nasty bites."

"But if it doesn't work... can't you at least try and see into my soul and tell me if I'm turning into a zombie?"

"All the zombies we fought were risen dead rather than infected living. Many people were bitten when the outbreak was still going on. Those who survived the normal wounds from the bites only needed to go to the hospital to be treated," said Ana, "However, if it would reassure you, I do know some prayers about warding people against evil, and I can put some psychic energy into them to see if it does anything."

Ana nodded, "Thanks. It's been on my mind a lot, you see, I keep having nightmares about it and... just having something, even if it's only a token, even if it just means someone is thinking about me and praying for me..."

"Do you not have anyone else? Your family and friends?"

"It's... complicated. I mean, they were worried when they found out, they've been spoiling me rotten but they took forever to find out in the first place, they didn't really care that I play in the graveyard all the time... they're always like this, and..." she sighed, "Well, I have to admit I was a bit curious about you. Ninten's not had girls around before."

"My thoughts about you exactly."

"Oh no, I told you, I don't really know Ninten!" she waved her arms frantically.

"I'm not jealous, you know, he's just a fellow traveller on a quest with me."

"That's.... kinda cool, you know!" Pippi beamed, "I guess you must be asked to do stupid stuff all the time. Sorry for bothering you with my problems."

"No, no, it's good to ask others for help when you need it. Especially if you honestly think you're turning into a zombie," said Ana, "I must admit it was the first time someone asked me for help with a problem quite like that. I mean, there was a possessed cow once, but no zombies. Variation makes life more interesting."

"Can... can I come and see you again? Just for a chat?"

"Sure, we're kinda resting and recuperating right now. Fancy some tea? If you tell me in advance, I'll ask Ninten's mum to help me make cakes."

"Tea is good. Make it strong. It makes me feel less like a zombie."

The two girls laughed as they walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on.


End file.
